El día de la boda
by Coralyna
Summary: Zoey/Ichigo por fin se casará con Mark... Dren/Kish tiene problemas para dejarla ir ¿Realmente se casará?


¿Han escuchado la frase "si amas algo déjalo ir"?

Pues era de lo que trataba de convencerse un chico de cabello verde mientras miraba por la ventana de su amiga Zoey.

La chica parecía estar dormida y él no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque quisiera marcharse había algo que lo tenía en ese lugar a pesar del gran daño que le estaba causando. ¿Por qué la espiaba? Si ya todo estaba decidido, ella se casaría en unas cuantas horas y sería feliz por siempre.

Algunos años atrás le había dicho que si ella era feliz él también lo seria y estaba convencido que esas palabras las dijo con toda la sinceridad posible, entonces ¿Por qué en su corazón había algo que se resistía a dejarla ir?

No pudo soportarlo más, sólo una última vez y después todo terminaría, ella daría el si frente al altar y él volvería a su planeta, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y ya no podía seguir viéndola en brazos de otro hombre. Si, después de la boda desaparecería para siempre, porque así tenía que ser.

Se acerco a la ventana y sin hacer mucho ruido entro en la habitación, sólo para embriagarse con el aroma a fresas que tanto la caracterizaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza a cada paso que daba, dejo de respirar cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Su respiración era un poco más rápida y estaba demasiado tensa. Sonrió con ternura. Esa sería la última vez que le robara un beso pero jamás podría olvidarla, de eso estaba seguro.

La beso con toda la dulzura que pudo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y después se relajaba, aunque no correspondía el beso, sólo se quedó quieta, mientras su enamorado memorizaba el roce de sus labios.

Cuando se separó, ella abrió los ojos y se topó con una mirada ambarina que decía mil cosas y nada a la vez, mil emociones como la tristeza, la despedida y a la vez una infinita adoración.

–Dren –susurró despacio, se incorporó un poco y sus miradas se conectaron mientras el mundo alrededor dejaba de existir.

–No digas nada sólo déjame sentirte cerca aunque sea una vez –rogó el extraterrestre.

Tomó sus manos con delicadeza y volvió a besarla con suavidad como si fuera una rosa y al más leve descuido se desprenderían sus pétalos, porque eso era para él, la más hermosa flor.

Un sinfín de sensaciones se desató en el interior de la pelirroja y algo se apagó en su cerebro, como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, la consciencia y la razón la habían abandonado en ese mismo instante.

No lo pensó, sólo actuó y correspondió a su beso, al principio con lentitud pero a medida que iba probando el sabor de su boca comenzó a sentir urgencia, como si lo necesitará para vivir, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ese instante y poco importaba si el aire se agotaba en sus pulmones.

Ambos perdieron el control de la situación, fue un acto de total descontrol, de locura, de pasión, él guiado por sus sentimientos, ella siguiendo su instinto y sólo eso.

Sus cuerpos lo pidieron, sus manos se perdieron, se volvieron uno esa noche, y solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y esas cuatro paredes fueron testigo de su entrega.

El aroma a fresas se mezclo con una extraña fragancia a menta que los acompaño hasta que todo terminó. Las palabras no eran necesarias, salían sobrando, la pelirroja cayó rendida en sus brazos y él sintió que le arrancaban el alma cuando entendió lo que había pasado.

La observo dormir, tan tranquila y tan dulce, se sintió destrozado ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Si bien era cierto que jamás se había sentido tan completo como ahora que la tenía durmiendo acurrucada desnuda en su pecho, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había correspondido a sus besos? ¿Le tenía lástima acaso? ¿Y si lo odiaba al despertar?

No podía pensar en eso, no podría tolerar saberse odiado por la chica que amaba, ella no merecía eso, le había fallado y eso le dolía en el alma.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se puso de pie y se marchó. Apareció en el apartamento que ya hace un año había logrado comprar con sus hermanos, se dejo caer en el sillón abatido por sus propios pensamientos, no podía sacarse de la mente ¿Por qué ella correspondió a sus besos y caricias? Y tampoco sus sentidos ayudaban mucho pues su piel aún vibraba de emoción, aun tenía grabado su esencia y el sabor de sus labios no se iba ni un instante.

Se quedó dormido unas horas, pero no lo suficiente, a las 6:00 am sus ojos estaban abiertos nuevamente y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le recorriera el cuerpo cuando procesó que día era, el día de la boda de Zoey y Mark.

Tenía que asistir a la boda, se lo había prometido, aunque se preguntaba si esa promesa seguía en pie después de lo ocurrido, quizás ella no quería verlo, quizás lo culparía y no se creía capaz de soportarlo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos en un gesto de desesperación, la impotencia y dolor lo estaban volviendo loco, si es que no lo estaba ya.

–Llegaste tarde anoche –dijo una voz, no se movió, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Zardon.

–Si bueno, estaba por ahí –aunque levantó el rostro no se atrevió a mirarlo, por lo menos no hasta que recobrará la compostura.

–Por ahí, seguramente observándola dormir como siempre –acusó, si supiera lo que en realidad había pasado.

–No es de tu incumbencia –no quería desmoronarse ante él, en realidad no quería desmoronarse ante nadie aunque era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

–Si vas a dejar que ella una su vida con él porque crees que a su lado estará mejor, entonces tienes razón, porque tu cobardía hace que no la merezcas –sus palabras hicieron eco en todo su ser y por un instante dejo de respirar.

–Ella lo ama –por mucho que le doliera esa era la verdad, aunque ya no estaba seguro de eso, ¿Qué significaba entonces lo que había pasado?

–Entonces ¿ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar? ¿Aceptas tu derrota y la dejarás ir como un pobre perdedor? -su hermano lo observo por un instante y luego desapareció. Había demasiado silencio lo que quería decir que Taru también se había marchado.

Si ella era feliz entonces él lo seria pero… ¿y si su felicidad no estaba con Mark?

Por otro lado una atolondrada chica comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, el rubor cubrió su rostro por completo cuando se percato de la situación, su mente recordó lo ocurrido y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies ¿Qué había hecho? Y más importante ¿Por qué?

No había sido lastima, eso lo tenía bien claro, su instinto la dominó, todo fue por su propia voluntad, se llevó una mano a sus labios y todo su cuerpo explotó en una corriente de electricidad con tan sólo recordar.

Se puso de pie, se baño con agua fría y se quedo observando el cielo por su ventana, sus pensamientos no tenían coherencia, se casaría en unas horas y por más que quisiera no podía siquiera evocar el rostro de quien estaría a su lado hasta que la muerte los separé.

En un estado de shock total, recibió a su madre y a sus amigas para prepararse, se vistió y se dejo peinar y maquillar sin estar del todo consiente, sonriendo cada tanto aunque no tenía idea de que era lo que decían.

Finalmente estuvo lista y se contempló en un espejo, su vestido straple, con brillos en el corset, su amplia falda, su cabello adornado con flores y sus labios rosados. Una novia a punto de vivir el instante más feliz de su vida, estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño ¿Qué le impedía sentirse feliz?

Cuando sus amigas abandonaron la habitación su padre hizo acto de presencia, compartió una mirada con su madre que ella no alcanzo a comprender y suspiró.

–Es un día muy importante hija, es el inicio de tu vida hasta el final –la voz de su padre era un tanto inquietante, como si quisiera alertarla.

–Si amas a Mark, encontrarán la manera de superar todos los obstáculos en su camino, sólo el verdadero amor lo puede todo –completó la mujer pelirroja.

_Si amas a Mark…_

_Si amas a Mark…_

_Si amas a Mark…_

Esas cuatro palabras resonaron en su mente como un martilleo constante, no podía, no podía sonreír pero tampoco sabía que era lo que deseaba hacer, es como si su cerebro se hubiera estropeado desde el momento en que Dren la besó.

Se sentía adormecida, como si todo a su alrededor fuera lejano, como si no estuviera pasando, el camino a la iglesia parecieron unos insignificantes minutos y le preocupó mucho darse cuenta que estaba en el pasillo con camino al altar.

Vio a Mark con una sonrisa radiante, vio a sus amigas, a su familia, las flores, los adornos, su propio vestido, ¿era eso lo que deseaba?

Aun sin proponérselo y metida en sus debates internos llegó al lado del novio y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sintió incluso que sus acelerados latidos le causaban dolor, se sentía mareada, incapaz de articular palabra ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

–¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo? –preguntó el sacerdote y el alma se le congeló.

–Yo, yo –las palabras no salían de su boca por más que lo intentaba.

–Zoey –el gritó resonó en toda la estancia y los invitados junto con los novios miraron la entrada donde un joven de cabello verde y ojos ambarinos se encontraba de pie con una expresión que no decía absolutamente nada.

–Dren –susurró la novia, sintiendo como la voz volvía y su corazón latía aun más fuerte, si es que era posible.

El chico fue avanzando poco a poco por el camino que antes ella había recorrido del brazo de su padre bajo la atenta mirada de todos, creando una atmósfera de incertidumbre y tensión.

–Si es lo que quieres, si de verdad lo amas y crees que a su lado está tu felicidad, si deseas estar cada día de tu vida junto a él entonces di que si –comenzó cuando se encontraba a poco más de un metro –sin embargo si hay algo en tu alma que te detenga, que te haga recordar lo que sucedió, si sientes lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ti, entonces ven conmigo porque lejos de mi jamás podrás ser feliz –terminó.

El silencio era insoportable, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la antigua líder de las mew mew, la mayoría eran de sorpresa como las de Corina, Bridget y Kiky, otras eran divertidas, como si hubieran estado esperando que eso sucediera como Elliot, Renné, o los dos extraterrestres que miraban a su hermano con una cara de travesura y orgullo, los padres de la novia sólo miraban con ternura, y ambos hombres tanto Mark como Dren miraban expectantes, evadiendo sus miradas para no molerse a golpes, esperando quien de los dos seria el elegido por la chica que amaban.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos y decidió hacer lo único que podía, escuchar a su corazón, no le tomó mucho entender la verdad escondida en sus sentimientos y sus actos.

–Mark yo –lo miró con los ojos cristalinos pero había tal decisión que el chico comprendió al instante –lo siento pero no puedo –soltó al fin provocando varios gritos ahogados entre los asistentes.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con su eterno enamorado con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una traviesa mirada llena de ilusión y una mano extendida en su dirección.

No dudó un instante, ni miró hacia atrás y ambos salieron corriendo, el ramo voló y el murmulló surgió.

Los padres de la novia miraron con algo de compasión al chico que aguardaba en el altar, el cual se había quedado mudo de la impresión, luego miraron la puerta por donde su hija había huido y los ojos de ambos brillaron de orgullo por los dos, porque él fue a buscar al amor de su vida sin importarle nada y ella tuvo el valor de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos ignorando el que dirán, después de todo eran sus padres y deseaban que ella fuera feliz y lo sería al lado de Dren.

Los enamorados salieron del edificio y se tele transportaron detrás de un árbol, había mucho que decirse y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Para cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontraban en una especie de cueva con una luz muy tenue y no muy lejos se escuchaba una corriente de agua, probablemente a las afueras de la ciudad ¿a quién le importaba? En unos segundos la falda del vestido quedo hecha trizas, había roto el vestido justo a la altura de la rodilla lo que le dio más libertad para moverse y abandono la tela sobrante.

–Dren yo –a pesar de que tenia la frase en la punta de la lengua no sabía cómo empezar, se sentía flotando en una nube y tenía miedo de despertar.

–No digas nada, no sabes lo feliz que soy mi pequeña gatita –su típica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa sonrisa traviesa que la volvía loca –te amo.

Tomó su barbilla y la miró fijamente, diciéndolo todo con una mirada, demostrándole todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón sólo para ella.

–Yo también te amo Dren, siempre ha sido así, mi dulce Dren –le sorprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras pero una vez más sus sentidos se adormecieron, ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de sentimientos, impregnado de ternura y a la vez de pasión, como sólo en un amor verdadero era posible, porque sabían que esa unión que existía entre los dos era trascendental, algo les decía que su destino era estar juntos hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, vendrían muchos problemas, tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones pero lo superarían.

Porque no necesitaban ningún papel ni ceremonia para saber que sus caminos estarían juntos de ahí hasta el infinito, porque se amaban y así tenía que ser.


End file.
